


Numb

by TallGayDani



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, I'm Sorry, angst plague, if you haven't watched s5 what are you doing with your life like seriously, like seriously this is heartbreaking, season five spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10035548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TallGayDani/pseuds/TallGayDani





	

Numb.

That’s all she felt.

No satisfaction, no pride, no sadness.

Just numb.

How could she feel any semblance of emotion, the quiet feelings that wormed their way through her mind, when the one person who could turn up the volume was gone?

Buried?

Never coming back?

The Machine tried to help once, but hearing _her_ _voice_ … she’d felt something.

Anger.

Anger that the Machine was a poor facsimile of who she’d, they’d, loved.

Anger that a stray bullet had forever dimmed the light in her otherwise dark life.

Anger that Finch had put them both in danger like that.

Anger that she wasn’t there to save her.

Things had been broken that day.

Glasses.

Plates.

Chairs.

Tables.

Knuckles.

Hearts.

No pain could chase away the numbness that followed.

No alcohol could warm the chill deep in her bones.

No amount of bargaining, pleading, screaming could bring her back.

She was gone, and Sameen’s heart had followed her into the ground.


End file.
